


They’ve Been Through Too Much To Lose Each Other

by IShouldBeWriting



Category: Excalibur (Comic)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little snippet of Kitty & Kurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	They’ve Been Through Too Much To Lose Each Other

_It doesn’t matter,_ Kitty thought as her fingers flew nimbly across the keyboard. _I don’t have any other choice,_ she allowed the litany to continue, a balm to her conscience as she hacked through wall after wall of governmental security systems. _Even if he knew, he would agree that this is the only way,_ she shoved aside a wisp of hair that had escaped her ponytail, irritated at anything that could distract her from doing her job.

_I can’t lose you. I won’t lose you. You’re all I have left. The only thing that still ties me to the beginning. The only thing that reminds me of why all of this is worth it. I’m sorry, Kurt, but there’s no other choice. I’ll keep you safe, or I’ll get caught because even at my worst, you’ve been my conscience, my Jimney fucking Cricket. Like it or not, you can’t abandon me. Without you, I’ll be no better than the rest of them. Without you, I might as well slink back to Genosha, hide like the rest of them. No, we’ve gone too far to become that weak. Together, we’re stronger than that. So like it or not, I’m going to help you._

Grim determination on her face, Kitty Pryde ignored the exhaustion, ignored the blood that seeped steadily down the front of her uniform, ignored the wail of sirens coming closer. She’d help him, by god, she’d help him or she’d die trying.


End file.
